Surf's Up
by TechnoBeat1D
Summary: Austin was looking for an awesome summer. Brady was looking for a reason to go back to Wet Side Story. What they weren't looking for was their long-lost twin. When Austin and the gang decide to take surfing lessons from two teens, they end up in Wet Side Story and have to figure out a way back before things get crazy. But, will Brady want to leave? AustinXAlly, LelaXBrady, DezXMack
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! Soooo I couldn't help but think that it would be hilarious if the Austin and Ally crew got stuck inside of Teen Beach Movie! I hope you guys like the story, it should be pretty funny soon. Warning: this is a LelaXBrady story. I know, I know, but that's what happens when I think that Ross looks cuter with Grace than with Maia.**

**Oh, this is also and AustinXAlly fic. lol I couldn't help myself!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Austin and Ally or Teen Beach Movie!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Austin's POV:**

I was basically jumping up and down in my seat, my eyes wide with excitement, "This is going to be awesome!"

Ally rolled her eyes next to me and nudged my arm, "Calm down Austin, haven't you been to California before?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes bright.

"Well yeah," I answered her, adjusting my seatbelt a little, "of course I have, it's just that this time is going to be extra special because I'm with you…"

I thought I saw her cheeks turn light pink for a moment, but I didn't think too hard about it. I was far too excited to take any notice to my heart fluttering in my chest. Dez turned around in the driver's seat, a warm smile on his freckled face.

"Aww, thanks buddy!" he obviously didn't realize that I was talking to Ally.

"Dez!" Trish yelled and slapped him from the passenger seat, "Keep your eyes on the road, you doof!"

"Oh, sorry!" he shook his head and whipped back around. The car jerked to the side as he stopped it from swerving off the road.

"Dez, you went with me to California last time," I pointed out and he frowned, rolling his eyes and mumbling something under his breath.

I chose not to pay attention to him. My leg was shaking from impatience and I was fiddling with my silver whistle necklace. California was going to be so much fun! I was hoping to finally learn how to surf. We were staying in a small, beachy hotel (you know, the kind with wooden walls and sand on the floors that served real food for breakfast) just off the boardwalk. I picked it because apparently it had an amazing view of the ocean and was really close to a cool little surf shop where I was hoping to buy my first surfboard. I was super excited to spend lots of time just chilling and hanging out at a new beach. Besides, it'd give me a nice break from my work back in Miami. And hey, maybe I'd meet a cute girl in the process!

**Brady's POV:**

I ran up the beach, carrying my surfboard under my arm. My girlfriend, Mack, was waiting for me back at Big Poppa's, the surfboard shop that her grandfather owned. She also happened to live there. Once I reached the wooden steps, I laid my board down to dry and grabbed a towel off of the fence that bordered the porch, drying off my messy blonde hair.

"Hey frat boy," I heard the most perfect voice sound behind me.

I tuned around, letting the towel hang over my shoulders, and smiled down at Mack. I laughed at the joke she'd made, but it also brought back the thoughts of our time in Wet Side Story. I felt a pang in my chest, but played along.

"Sup' Elvis?" I said, swinging my arm over her shoulder.

The truth was, I really missed everyone from Wet Side Story, my favorite sixties beach movie that Mack and I had gotten stuck in last summer. Every time I watched the movie, I felt like I could have done things differently, made more of my time there. I was so preoccupied with helping Mack get home that I didn't really have time to just hang out. Maybe I should have stayed, maybe I should have talked to the guys more, maybe I should have sang more songs, maybe should have let Lela kiss me. Sadly, I couldn't get my time there back, even if I wanted to.

We walked into the shop and saw Mack's grandfather sanding a new board. I smiled at him and he waved his hand, showing that he noticed me.

"Oh!" Mack exclaimed, "Right, I wanted to show you something!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall and into her bedroom. I sat down on her bed (which was definitely more comfy than mine) and watched her rummage through the chest at the foot of the bed, "I got something for you."

I furrowed my brow and tilted my head a little, "Really? You didn't have to do that Mack, you know I'm going to feel guilty for not getting you something now…"

"Well don't be," she scoffed, pulling out a small box and closing the chest. I blinked at the box in curiosity when she placed it in my hands.

I pulled the top of the box and reached in, the feeling of a small, cold, chain sending shivers up my arm. I took it out of the box and set it aside. Mack looked at me as if she was waiting for me to see something. There was a silver, tube-looking thing hanging off the long necklace, "What is it?" I asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing the silver tube and shoving it in between my lips, "Just blow into it."

I did as she was told and suddenly I heard a loud, whistling sound emit from the tube. I spat it out and my face broke out into a huge smile, "A whistle! Awesome, thanks Mack!" I'd wanted a whistle for a while now. I figured with my summer lifeguard training, I could use one.

"Yeah, and it doesn't look all tacky and stuff!" she laughed, fastening it around my neck so that it hung low across my chest.

"It's pretty rad; I love it!" I was still smiling as I jumped up and hugged her quickly.

She smiled, obviously pleased with my reaction to her gift. We walked out of her room and down the hall again. I slowed down when I heard a familiar song playing from the workshop. A dark cloud suddenly came over me. The voices I used to sing and rejoice to were now just harsh memories of what I could have done differently. To tell you the truth, I really liked Mack, she was sweet, and pretty, and was a great girl, but I wasn't in love with her. Well, at least, not like I was in love with the dark-haired, ice blue-eyed, beauty singing Fallin' For Ya from behind the TV screen just one room over from me.

* * *

**Soooo? Like or dislike? Please review if ya want to see more of this story! I'm totally open for suggestions and advice as well. Thanks lads, I appriciate ya reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've gotten some good feedback for the first chapter so far, so I decided to put up the second chapter as well! This one is longer than the last, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Beach Movie or Austin and Ally!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Dez's POV:**

We had just dropped our bags off at the hotel and started walking down towards the boardwalk when it started to drizzle. I sighed and stomped my foot on the sidewalk, "This isn't fair! I didn't sit on the plane all day just to get rained on!" I whined, puffing out my lower lip.

"Oh shut up, Dez!" Trish snapped.

"Besides, it's nice to get a little rain once in a while," Ally added, gazing up and graying clouds in the sky in awe.

I was about to whine some more when I cloud in the shape of a fancy Hawaiian-looking flower caught my eye, "Hey look, a flower!" I smiled, totally forgetting the rain and pointing at the sky.

"It looks like the Hawaiian flower that symbols friendship," Ally nodded, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's great," Austin said, flatly, "but I think it looks like a kitten, so let's go," he tugged on Ally's arm and she stumbled forward a bit.

"Geez, Austin, we have a whole week to get to the beach, just enjoy the sky for a moment!" she sighed, pulling her arm away from him.

Something flashed through his gaze, and I, being the amazing Love Whisperer I was, knew exactly what he was thinking. He rolled his brown eyes, "The sky looks exactly the same in Miami, but you know what isn't the same? The beach, now let's go!"

I shook my head and leaned in towards Ally, cupping my hand around my cheek and whispering in her ear, "He just wants to see you in that new bikini you bought."

Her cheeks turned beat red as she looked down at the little white bag in her hand, quickly peering inside at the frill blue bikini I'd helped her pick out. Oh yes I did just say that I helped Ally pick out a bikini. Shock grazed her expression and a confused look came in Austin's eyes. He raised an eyebrow at me, but continued to talk to Ally.

"Ally, are you ok?" he asked, stepping forward a bit.

"Oh…" she paused, gazing at him with admiration, "yeah, yeah, I'm great!" she struck some awkward pose for a moment, "Do I look like I'm not ok?"

"Yes," Trish answered, "Yes you do. Now let's go find some shelter, or else this humidity is going to make my hair go insane!" she suggested, running her fingers through her long black curls.

"Fine, if that's what you guys want…" Ally sighed, walking ahead of us.

I squinted, following her with my eyes. She brushed past Austin, her eyes falling on his chest, as if she was wishing he was in his swimsuit as well. I gasped and then instantly covered my mouth. _Austin and Ally still like each other! Yes, an excuse to bring out my Team Ally shirts again!_ Everyone looked back at me as if I was crazy. Ally tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong, Dez?" she asked.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh…" I bit my lip, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" I pushed past everyone and we all started running down towards the beach.

Huh, I hope I hadn't blown my cover…

**Mack's POV:**

I was sitting with Brady, watching Wet Side Story, when I noticed this odd look in his eyes. I watched him inventively, knitting my brow. He glanced at me, confusion in his gaze.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You look sad," I pointed out, "you're never sad when we watch this movie."

He shrugged and sighed, "I'm just not feeling it today, ok?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, scooting a bit closer to him, but all he did was stare at the TV screen. Lela and Tanner were in the middle of singing Meant To Be together. I thought it was quite cute, but for some reason, Brady didn't seem like he was happy with it.

"No reason," he spoke quietly, but I knew something was wrong.

"Brady, I know something is on your mind. I know you better than anyone else," I said, putting a hand on his leg.

It was probably just in my head, but I thought I felt him flinch at my touch, "It's nothing! I just… err… I miss them."

I frowned, "Yeah, I miss them too, but that's no reason to get all pouty and stuff," I poked him in the cheek and he shot me an obviously fake smile.

"Yeah, sure, I guess not."

I was going to reply when suddenly I heard rain crashing down against the windows. I stood up and rushed over to the windows, quickly closing them before water could pour into the room. I sighed and turned back around, leaning up against the wall, "It's really pouring down out there, huh?"

Brady just nodded, his eyes locked on the screen. I frowned, but before I could say anything, there was a loud rapping on the door. He looked over his shoulder at the door as I walked over and opened the door. I saw four teenagers, about our age, standing there. Their clothes were sopping wet and they looked rather cold. One of the girls was holding her long, frizzy black hair back, the other was hovering under a tall, ginger boy wearing pants that looked like a rainbow threw up on him. The other boy was blonde and holding his jacket above all of them. And for some reason, he looked oddly familiar…

**Dez's POV:**

Trish started knocking on the door of the shack with her free hand. Who knew that a little drizzle could turn into pouring rain? We'd been walking by the shop when the rain starting soaking our clothes. Hopefully the people inside were nice enough to let us stay inside until the storm was over. The door swung open and suddenly I felt the world spin around me.

Long, flowing brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.

Bright, beautiful brown eyes.

Cute, round cheeks, covered with a light pink dust of natural blush.

Whoever this girl was, she was gorgeous!

She looked at us a bit strangely and then opened her mouth to speak, "Uh, may I help you? The shop is closed on weekends, sorry."

Her voice flowed like a sparkling river.

"No, we're not looking to shop, we just need some shelter until the rain subsides if that's alright," Ally asked, a sheepish smile on her face.

The pretty girl nodded and stepped aside. I stumbled into the shack, not taking my eyes off of her. Austin's eyes lit up as he started gawking at how many surfboards were all around the shop, but I wasn't really listening. All I could focus on was the perfect curve of her cheek bone and how she carried herself so confidently.

"Thanks so much for letting us stay," Trish shook the girl's hand, sighing in relief, "no do you happen to have a straightener?"

She looked at Trish as if she was crazy and shook her head, "I just met you, you can't use my straightener."

"Drat," Trish scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, "Oh well, it was worth a try."

"Sorry about her, Trish can be a bit straight-forward and rude at times," Ally elbowed her in the side, "My name's Ally, these are my friends, Trish, Austin, and Dez."

"It's ok," she smiled like an angel, "My name's Mack, and the kid in there glued to the TV is my boyfriend, Brady."

It was like a bullet to my heart, making me frown. _Of course she is spoken for, someone as beautiful as she is probably has some hunky, muscular boy wrapped around her long, perfect fingers…_ I sighed and was about to turn back towards Austin when suddenly, I was seeing double. A tall boy with whispy blonde hair wearing swim trunks and a blue t-shirt walked into the room.

"I heard my name?" this must have been Brady, the boy who had stolen Mack's beautiful heart.

I looked at Austin, who was fan-girling over a red and black long board he'd spotted on the wall, and back to Brady, who was standing pretty darn close to Mack. I must have been seeing things, because they looked exactly the same!

Unless…

* * *

**Oh yes, I just went there! I felt bad for Mack because Brady love Lela and not her, so I decided to put on a random twist! lol Poor Dez, he's so heartbroken when he finds out that Mack is dating someone... But c'mon guys, just think about it, Calum and Maia would be adorable! Haha, I know, I'm weird. Thanks for reading lads!**

**Please review, I love feedback!**


End file.
